New Life, Old Mind
by Sleeping Dragon2333
Summary: Being a Viking, isn't all fun, and games. There's terror, hardships and everything else that's trying to kill you. It only goes down hill from there, when some how you stop Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III from being born first and all of a sudden, I find myself being the next Heir of Berk. Oh Thor, why me?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Gunnvor Gaia Haddock, the oldest daughter and first child to Stoick the Vast Chief of Berk and Valka, along with being the older sibling of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and allow me to tell you, how I had accidental stuff up the time-line, by not only being born, but being born frist.

You see it's a complicated matter to speak about. If you told anyone in my village, they would most likely believe you have lost you're mind. If you told Dad, well he probably would have punched you in the face with those narrowed eyes and cold expressions. "What did you say, about my daughter?"

Uncle Gobber would have laughed and thought of it as joke, before realizing that what you, said was a seriously matter and sneer at you for the rest of the day.

If my mother wasn't on some dragon nest, hidden somewhere around the world she would have most likely asked, why one would think such a thing. "I birthed her. What do you mean she isn't meant to existed? Stay away from my daughter."

My adorable fishbone of a brother would have shaken it off. Unless, you were to make myself uncomfortable with the thought that, someone else knows about my earlier life then the teens of Berk would tak a step back and watch with uncertainty at the new side of Hiccup the dragon trainer, running around and screaming murder even Toothless would have given his best friend a caution glance.

* * *

Any who it started with my death. We've all heard of the stories about Reincarnation and it's belief and some people have even said that they hold at least, some of their knowledge from their past life or how a birth mark is meant to, be a scar from a traumatic accident. Will my death was simple, I had lived out my life, played my part in society and had died in an old person nursing home, alone on my bed side due to a heart failure.

Oh Odin! I died in my sleep!

My parents had passed away long before me, I was the youngest sibling and my older sibling were also dead. My children and my grandchildren didn't want to visit an old woman, such as myself whether along look after me despite that I was cable in looking after myself. You see, when you're put into an old folks home. You will find that it feels like, your life has been suck out of you this in turn cause you to start believing that you are a lot older than, you're meant to, be. I had spent the last remaining days of my life, trying not to notice the indifference staff members. That come past me with a, force smile and a bottle of pills, who do not at all want to listen to an old folk such as I was.

Not to mention watching the children do their little out of practice, dances and songs. Then I had died. I was 90, I lived my life and saw the world and when my old body had taken, her last breath of air, closing my eyes as I had done so. Chaos had soon started. First though, I want to pass down my last thought that my old body had, try to visit your grandparent of elderly parent more. Nursing homes can, be quite boring even to us.

Sometimes, I would hear voices, some were male, some were female. I heard a lot of screaming as will and sometimes, there were songs or stories and when I had opened my eyes and notice there was no longer a endless sea of darkness. I had felt relife that, I didn't even know I was holding in there was also the sudeen need to cry. Now maybe it was the fact that, I had died of old age that, it wasn't long until I had figuer out, what happened. There was a lot of things wrong with my old body for me to pick up the pieces. My vision was worst then, before my skin was a lot softer then it used to, be my arms were to short, my legs were to cubby and everyone else was a lot taller than me. Yes. There was, indeed something wrong. I was young again, too young.

Reincarnation is an odd little thing. I'm pretty sure, it doesn't care where it puts you either. All I've heard the stories and the possibilities, I guess I should, be glad that I didn't find myself being a rabbit and be glad that, I was still human and a girl at that. My memories were also in tact from when my last body was young, being married, working life and the role myself played in society. They weren't all there though, but I still remember majority of my past life. The only thing left to do, was work out what part of the time line, I was in and then carry on my merry way.

It takes me at least until I'm one, where everything clicks in and all because of two simple words.

"Dragon raid!"

This had caught my attention. For one thing where I had come from dragons are nothing, but a fairly tale, mythological stories and here they are calling it out, as if it was a daily occasion.

"Dragon raid!"

The voices from the outside kept shouting and shouting, naming each dragon that had come their way.

"Deadly Nadder. Gronckle, a couple of Hideous Zippleback."

I was in mother arms at the time, watching from the window and I notice a sheep just casually marching away on the grass in front of it and then, as soon I blinked the sheep was gone, carried off by a giant, flying lizard. Naturally I had done the only logical cause of action and had fainted. Fainted in my mother arms, I still had fainted she probably had thought that I was, tired and went to sleep. This was also the first time, I had notice that I was born into a family of vikings and already, I was showing signs of not being very viking like at all.

After all I'm sure right, now the universe is laughing at me. I'm also sure that Reincarnation doesn't care where to put me and it was all because of Loki. Now judging by the dragon attack, I can safely say that I am not in the world that, I used to know and it's also here, where I find out where about I was, put. It turns out my father is Chief of the Tribe, Stoick the Vast and my mother is Valka. Maybe their names were common in this world and they could be, almost anyone. No they were not and with this in mind, I can safely say. This is the world of How to Train Your Dragon.

Despite the idea of being young again, I had other problems to worry about. I'm the first daughter and only child, which means I had already stuffed up the time line by just being born. Realizing who my parents were happen to, be the only other problem. Hiccup isn't born yet and I don't know, if he ever will and I can also rule out the fact, that Hiccup hadn't suddenly been born into a female. Which leaves to more questions that nobody will answer for me. Will Hiccup be born at all? Do I get a little brother? Will the War with dragons end this time around?

I dearly hope that Hiccup will be born again. I might have taken away his birth right, but the world needs Hiccup and I pray to whatever god or goddess that will listen that, Hiccup will be born. After all someone needs to step up and become a peacekeeper, he might need to, be disowned, nearly die and lose a leg in the process. I just hope that the Universe isn't that drunk to stop one birth from happening. I know I could fill in that gap if need to, be but I don't want to. I don't think I have the heart off gold or even the loyal standers to do what Hiccup had done. There's a different between myself and Hiccup, my unborn future, little brother may have thought about running away and was stop. Knowing me however, I would probably run and not look back.

However there is also one, small, tiny problem, heh, heh, heh. Killing dragons.

Can I kill them?

It's pretty clear that I have not been born into the peaceful time of Berk, there are multiple signs pointing out this fact for me. No. I can not kill dragons, just the idea of killing another living thing, sends shivers up my spin. I am a viking and the Chief daughter, so no doubt it will, be expected of me to kill a dragon, but I cannot. I know in my heart that I can't. Maybe I could kill for hunting food, that is a logical possibility for me. But the thought of killing an animal, dragon or not, I just don't think I have what it takes. For one thing, I have been known to save ants if there is a likely hood of that occurring. I hesitate in killing anything. So killing a dragon seems impossible for me.

No doubt, I would most likely be a outcast, Chief daughter or not. Sure I can understanding one person, killing animals for food or if that animal in questioned had gotten to such, larger numbers that it needed to be down size. Yes I can understanded it. But knowing the future does not help, because I know dragons and Viking's can be friends later down the track and Ihardly doubt anyone would believe me if I shouted out.

Hey. Let's give these guys a break their being control by an over-size queen that would eat them, if they don't bring enough food for her on time.

Crazy lady title, once again and another reason in being socially shunned and label.

Despite this though, I've decided to live out my life for now and avoid anything that screams out ... Dragon Killer!

* * *

As I grew, it turns out I have made Hiccup jobs a lot harder for him. My body made be slim, but I had the strength of a viking, I could throw an axe with ease, handle a sword pick up a shield and throw a bola, for now I did have a little problem with handling a hammer, but dad believes given time it would be like throwing a small rock. Hiccup was the runt of the litter and with myself being born, I had only made his life even more difficult.

Dad took me out hunting and even fishing, mum taught me everything about the house-hold and everything I needed to keep-track of.

Dunning the dragon raids, dad had started to drop me off at the Forge when I was five and Gobber had started to teach me. Offering wondering, how Hiccup had done it because the man, truly does believe in learning on the job. Speaking of Gobber, he was an okay man and I had come to accept him, as Uncle Gobber and had told him so often. He laughed it off with Stoick and that was after, he picked myself up with one hand.

The only down sides were the stories.

"And just like that, he took my hand. I saw the look on, his face, I was delicious. He must have speeded the word, because soon another one took my leg."

He often repeated it when, he got the time and don't even get me started on the trolls.

"Trolls existed. They steal yer socks, but only the left ones. What's with that?"

"Uncle Gobber, there's no left and right for a sock."

"Not true lass, I've got whole collection of right socks at home."

* * *

Being able to know Valka on a more personally matter had caused me to understand, where Hiccup had gotten his mind from. She had all these crazy ideas, some ideas that will soon be proven as fact later on down on the road. Stock wasn't nearly, as distinct as he was in the first film, but no doubt with his wife beside him he didn't need to suffer through the so-called lost and neglect Hiccup for all, his life as a child.

He opens up often to me or to my mother. I wish I took after her more, but my hair is as red as Stoick is.

I've never even heard them fight along themselves and the only time, when they have is on the subject of dragons. I understand the line of, "I should have seen the signs," better now, because Valka really did believe that dragons can be our friends if, you just give them a chance. I wanted to prove my mother right, I wanted to use what Hiccup did in the first film and show the Viking's that dragons can be our friends.

However with the Dragon Queen alive and her mind control, I wasn't quite sure if it would work and again, I just don't see myself fighting her any time soon. There's also the fact that, I didn't want to take Hiccup whole future away from him. He rarely smiled during the first film and if the village, still treats him the same during this time line, I just didn't think I could see my heart-broken little brother. I couldn't do that to him, I needed to give Hiccup the chance, no I wanted Berk to see that Hiccup may not be as strong, but that doesn't mean he's not as brave.

So I left it and allowed the dragon raids to continue.

* * *

When I was seven, myself was worried with fear.

Hiccup wasn't born or the other teens weren't. However that worry soon went away, as one by one the future teens were born into the world and I felt everything was going to be alright.

Snotlout was born.

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Fishlegs.

My future sister-in-law Astrid.

Last, but not least my little brother Hiccup was born.

I was thrill. With mum resting and dad, watching over her I stayed beside my tiny and small, runt of a brother.

Now unlike, some people I love the runts of the litter. Always go for the runts, because they will always be the strongest, this is true for both of animals and people.

"You're so small," I said in awe at the sight of the small form in front of me.

Gently picking him up and carrying him in my arms, I whispered.

"You have no idea, how long I've waited for you little one." Nuzzling his noise with my own, he let out a small giggle. "You have a lot ahead of you, but this will only make you grow. My little brother, I promise to spend most of my life with you and just remember, if they let you down. I won't be far behind to comforted you. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, welcome to this world little one. You hold the keys for a brighter future and remember, you're sister always love you. No matter what happens."

Sitting down in the chair, I rocked him gently in my arms and mentally told him, I was sorry for taking his birthright away.

But he was here now and I was going to beside him, every step of the way.

Maybe second chances weren't, so bad after all.

* * *

Note: So what do you think? I will take a different approach to the main story, but most of the key events will occur later on. Reviews are very much appreciate and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Berk.

Between the snow days, the hail storms and the occasion sunny days. Berk, is an okay place to live, if you try to block out the screaming of viking men and women and the dragon attacks that are, as common as sparrows in my old life. Berk is great, in its own unique way.

Even when mother was taken on that, dragon raid night. I was at the Forge with Gobber, leaving both mum and Hiccup alone while dad had his own battle to deal with, even I saw the burning house from within the village. Hearing mum calling out dad name, as she went off into the skies. Logical I new, Hiccup was fine, but despite the burning house in front of me, I was willing to dash in there and save him. My baby brother, who was shrugging to get through the winter, but dad was near by and had drag the collar on my clothes and our eyes, automatically move towards the youngest of the family.

Little Hiccup, as I call him.

Was small, compared to the others that were born, he was, brought early into the world and had worried mum, that he wouldn't make it.

It's something that, I could never forgive Valka. Yes, she was taken by a dragon and no doubt there would be questions, asked or people jumping to the wrong conclusion. But I could never forgive her, for not coming back. Maybe she tried to, but hesitate to come home and I know, they were so happy to see her again in the first time line, but to me, mum was a dead beat mother.

Maybe it was just my anger or my knowledge of a possible, future? But it just wasn't right, it wasn't far that I got to see the loving side of, Valka and Stoick, while Hiccup was nearly left alone to himself and Gobber practically raising us.I know, I can not blame dad. Anyone taken by a dragon, who only sees them, as mindless, fire-breathing, killing demons would only jump to the conclusion that, his wife had been kill and eaten. Dad doesn't know and I cannot blame him, for losing a love one.

But this is the problem. Dad started to turn into, Stoick from the first time line, he started to become cold and distant, he didn't abandon us completely though, but conversation between my father and I had become odd, strange and strained. Fishing trips had an air of awkward silence about them, hunting trips ended up with more yelling between us, if I were to miss my target.

When Hiccup grew, it become worse.

From the first word to his first steps.

Stoick was, disappointed...

I don't think, he was disappointed in Hiccup per to say, but I think he was disappoint, because Hiccup didn't show, any of the true Viking child and that had come with being protective. Ever since, mum was taken, dad had been more protective of me and of Hiccup, he allowed myself to do my, own thing if I were to push on the matter, because at the end of the day, if worst comes to worst, dad knew I could take care of myself. Hiccup however, not so much.

His first steps, he had trip over his own foot, before he could even take his third step, before getting back up and walking over towards our father. Ever since, he has shown his clumsy side. In fact right, now I'm watching my little three-year old brother, walking into the snow and he tripped, again. But of cause the snow can't beat him and, he shakes it off with a determined face to walk again. I blink and watch, as he starts running a little before my eyes widen, as he slipped. Quickly he gets over the slip, but only to pause and as he does so, he sinks into the snow.

"Hiccup!"

Panicking I run over towards him the little hole in front of me is fairly deep and the snow, is already sinking inside the hole, burrowing him alive as it does so. Still in panic mode, I start to dig out the snow with my nails, tossing that said snow around while doing so before lifting up my light little brother into my arms and, sighing. He doesn't see the problem or understand my panic, as he just giggles at me and pokes my noise.

He pause, his laughter before looking over to the right. I give a shy, grin at the sight of Gobber standing behind us with an unimpressed look and a little snow tower on top of my head.

Hiccup giggles again.

He might not be the future Chief, but he's my brother.

* * *

Dragons are pest.

There like over large rats with fire-breathing powers that can kill a man on sight. Seriously. Befriending dragons, sound so much more easy than the consent ... War! That we have with them. It's difficult to tell, weather vikings actually enjoy the dragon war on occasion. I know people my age, don't see anything wrong with it, too them and to most of the younger viking fighting dragons is a very okay thing to do.

It's tradition. An odd tradition, but still a tradition to them.

Despite this though, there have been some people who I have notice that, look tired about having an endless war every other week and the only person, I can think of that actually enjoys dragon killing on, this island is Mildew. Which by the way, I have met and wonder why my dad, hadn't kicked him of the island yet. However back to th topic, dragon attacks and dragon killing. It hadn't taken me long before Hiccup was born to realize, I am no dragon killer, sure I've always known I was not cut out for the job, but when Hiccup was still three, I had found out how, so not cut out for the job, I was.

I can understand, dragon killing from a viking point of view. There bigger then you, they have shape claws and teeth, along with fire power (will some have fire power) they steal our food and burn our house. But I could never kill a dragon, killing a dragon is the last thing I want to do, sure I can kill for food and hunt animals for food and maybe, I could kill one if it decides to attack my brother or my family. But I just don't have it in me.

My body was born as a viking, my soul was never a viking.

Sighing and hearing the shouts of battle cries outside the house, I decided it was time to go to the forge. Hiccup was still too young to work in the forge, but dad drops him of there for someone to keep an eye on him, he also likes to watches Gobber and I work away.

Smelling smoke and looking up at the ceiling, I decide now was a good time to get out of the house, hurrying down the steps and grabbing my staff, I come to a halt. Crying. Somebody was crying. With that in mind I did one last double-check around the house, looking for Hiccup about to go up to his room and was, cut off when a part of the ceiling had come down and block my path.

"Hiccup!" I shout, looking around just, in case if he was still here, I called out a couple of times and it was starting to get hot in here and my breathing was becoming difficult.

I needed to get out and so I did, but this didn't stop the crying. It was coming from outside behind the house and with that in mind, I run towards the noise.

"Oh Thor, not my brother. Not Hiccup."

Hiccup. Little Hiccup was there, crying and sniffing, he was on the ground and holding his leg, I could see some of his fabric had been, torn of. He would have most likely fallen and was about to go inside the house only to notice, it on fire - the last thing, he knew was that I was in there. Lucky I did hear the crying. I froze, Hiccup hadn't notice me, but more importantly he hadn't notice the Deadly Nadder stalking up towards him. My hands tighten around my staff, but my body doesn't move. Screaming at myself to hurry up and do something he can't, be taken he can't leave like mum.

At least mum was an adult, she can adapt and survive, Hiccup only three, he can barely walk on his own two feet without tripping over, he's too young to be out there. Then do something woman! Stop thinking and do something! My mind screams at me, but I can't my body won't move, it won't run, I'm frozen shift from most likely shock that my brother is being stalk by a Nadder and he hadn't notice.

Hiccup wipes his eyes with his hands and turns around only to notice a Nadder was, looming over him. I'm expecting crying or a scream from him, but he doesn't in fact, he seems to have clam down. The Nadder doesn't attack either, if anything the dragon seems to be making sure, he's okay, squawking and opening up his wings, he sniffed around and Hiccup giggles at the creature. A big sloppy tone had come across my brother face and I winced at the sight, this however cause Hiccup to laugh the dragon squawk again before flying of and down towards the village.

"Gunnvor!" Hiccup runs up to me and I happily hold him in my arms. "Dragon."

"Yes dragon."

Looking at the view of burning house and men at war, I sigh.

"Come along Hiccup, let's go to the forge."

"Okay."

Half way down there and I've finally come to a conclusion.

"I'm not a viking. I can't kill dragons."

Only Hiccup had heard me.

* * *

Time moves on. Days, turns into weeks, weeks turn into months and months turn into years. Not much happens. Dragon raids, become old and boring, dodging whatever fire-ball comes you're way, ducking your head if a dragon comes to close. Being picked up by the collar of my tunic, alongside my brother on the way to Gobber.

"Hiccup!" Stoick would scowl. "Gunnvor! What are you two, doing out here? No, you know what - get back inside."

Yep, pretty normal stuff.

Even when the winter, is so cold that the dragons don't even attack and a village is lock, up inside the Great Hall. Or during hail storms, where you're best possible chance of survival is live in the same Great Hall. One time, it had hail and I was, running between the hall and the house to get, last-minute stuff that my brother and I forget. Only to find Tuffnut, burrowed under a pile of hail. I ended up blinking at him and he dazed back at me, before carrying the kid over, my shoulders like a potato sack.

Ruffnut hadn't seemed to notice that, her twin was even missing.

Over the years my fashion has stayed consent as well, my red hair is part into two ways to the side and tied in braids. My most use of weapon is a staff, it's easy to carry and can do some permanent damage, especially with the strength that I have to pack a serious punch. Much like, Hiccup I wear a brown vest, but mime has longer sleeves along with brown long pants, a green tunic and black, leather boots.

It's also a shame in a way that, I kind of pretty much raised Hiccup on my own. Sure, I had my help with from a couple of villages and dad's been here and there, but he's become so obsessed over in finding the nest over the years that, Hiccup kind off, just sees him as a strange that sits on the other end of the dinner table sometimes. I've tried to voice my thoughts with the man and telling him that, he needs to connect to his son and dad tried on multiple occasion, but until Hiccup has accepts the fact. That this tall man who, comes into our home and sits at the dinner table or sleep in the other room that, he is our father. Hiccup is normally found behind my leg, his head peeking out every now and again to check, if Stoick is still here.

Yeah conversation can, be pretty awkward.

Dad doesn't say it, but I can tell he expects me to keep an eye on Hiccup out of everyone in the village. Hiccup only listens to me, even Gobber had failed to get the boy attention, so normally I stand and watch the others put the village back together and holding onto Hiccup collar and hanging him off the ground. He doesn't like this treatment and has his arms crossed over his chest, narrowed eyes and I however often has a deadpan expression and an air of indifference around me. If he wasn't so small for his age, he wouldn't be this adorable and I can't, help the grin that widen on my lips, he notice this and stares.

"Not funny," he points out.

"Oh I know," I deadpan.

"My Vilkingness is just contained."

"Yep, tell me that when you get a growth spurt," I lightly teased.

He knows that my teasing, isn't meant to do any harm, like the other in the villages so he doesn't let it bother him and he turns to frown at the ground instead. I cannot help myself and I scoop him in both arms and throw him in the air, lightly before catching him. He's still frowning and he stares at me, he's now my eye leveled, but I ruined it by nuzzling his noise, he giggles in an effect to escaped.

"Stop it, it tickles."

"That's the point. Oh you're so adorable, I bet you the dragons will just faint at your adorableness," he giggles in respond.

"No they won't. I'll be the best dragon killer ever, just wait and see."

"Hmm," I acknowledge.

Breaking apart, but still holding him in my arms, his arms go around my neck and he nuzzled my shoulder, plating a soft kiss on his forehead and using his head, as a head rested. I notice, some viking women smiling founding towards us, no surprise there, Stoick may, be known as cold and if not a bit, neglectful and a stain relationship on his son. For myself, its well-known that Hiccup is my world and were often seen walking around the village. Hiccup not far behind me, as he follows after myself like a lost puppy, where dad lacks the affection, I on the other hand is known not to, be afraid to show it.

* * *

Stoick the Vast is the Chief of the Hooligan Tribe an infamous dragon kill and will ... he was Vast. Which was why when most people talk about Stoick, they tend to forget that Stoick was a father a father of two. Both children are a handful or at least in Stoick eyes. His eight year old son, won't stand still for at least a minute, he always comes up with these crazy ideas that lead to more damage on the Tribe then the dragons do during raids. Hiccup has a attention span of a sparrow, he goes hunting for trolls, he never leaves his sister site and Stoick can barely hold conversation with his own son on a good day. He can't lift a hammer, hold an axe and he can't even throw a bola.

And maybe, just maybe a small part of him was kind of jealous that the boy was always willing to talk to Gobber and not him.

But Hiccup is beside the point, Stoick is just thankful that the boy isn't a teenage yet, but his daughter, his daughter is a complicated matter all on her own. She doesn't want anything to do with dragon training, refuses to use an axe or at least a mace, but instead carries around a metal stick with her. How is a staff going to save her from anything at all? She's not far behind from Hiccup and is always making sure that, his son is never alone and when Stoick had tried to convinced her that she shouldn't, be so motherly towards the boy.

That Hiccup needs to toughen up on his own and should not expect her to come at the very last second to save the day, she had yelled at him. His own daughter had showed disrespect by yelling at him, her father the Chief of the Tribe.

She doesn't like talking to her own year group and spends all her time around the boy, she nags Stoick diary to get involved with his son life more, she talks to people like an elderly, giving a child a 'what not to do,' lecture. Sometimes Stoick has doubts that, his daughter will make a great Chief one day, she doesn't respect most elderly unless too her they've proven that respected. The only elderly that, he knows has earned that right from his daughter, is Gothi and sometimes, on some days he wonders, if his daughter even likes the village.

She has it in her to become on of the greatest warriors, Berk will ever see and rarely uses it. She talks to the animals, like their people and she creates necklaces from sea shells. Oh Odin, why are his children so difficult to understand? He once thought, he could understand Gunnvor very well when Valka was still with him and he thought, he would be able to understand his son as well, but so far it's nothing like he had once hoped for. His daughter is growing up and as much as, he loves his son he can hardly have a, conversation with her unless it somehow involved a certain questions. 'So, decided to get to know your son today. Right dad?'

He just has a feeling that, he no longer has the father and daughter relationship with her, like he once had. Oh Valka, she would know what to do.

"Yer, know Stoick. If you keep walking around like that, you're going to make me dizzy." Gobber voice was enough to snap the Chief out of his thoughts.

With a deep sigh, Stoick stops walking and sits over at the table alongside his long time friend.

"I just don't know what to do with them." he shakes his head and corrects himself. "With her."

"Let me guess. Dragon Training?" Stoick nods.

It was partly the truth, he started thinking about having his daughter take part in Dragon Training, but then thought process that the very idea, she might hate him for it had led down the path of. Was he a horrible father? Does he even know his own children? Does he still have that bond with his daughter? Does Hiccup even like him?

"Well, what has the great Chief of Stoick the Vast decide, what's best for his daughter?"

"She not going."

Gobber frozen there on the spot, he did a double look and Stoick wonders, if Gobber had thought he had went insane. Stoick doesn't blame him if that was the thought process, after all it was just how things went around here, once a child turns 15 they are no longer viewed as a child, once they enter the kill ring. But just the thought of both children going in the kill ring, just seemed wrong to Stoick point of view, they wouldn't stand a chance and he can't lose his children to the same demons that had taken away his wife.

Gobber had started to laugh a big force one at that, before wipe away a noun existent tear.

"You are joking, aren't you?" Gobber asked.

"No."

"Well great. Then when Gunnvor Chief not only would she be the first woman to become Chief of the Tribe, then she would be the first one without any dragon training experience."

Despite it being the truth, Stoick did not like the sound off that either, he sighed.

"What am I going to do, Gobber?"

"Put her in training with the others."

Stoick shakes his head, his daughter might not make a big fuss about it and even if he is disappoint with her lack of enthusiasm for dragon fighting, he also doesn't like the idea of being disconnected from her.

"You know what she like. From the time she could claw, she was different. She never acted like the other children would, always seem to have an understanding what was happening around her. I take her out hunting and it takes at least three hours to convinced her that we need to hunt to survive. She's never far from her brother and she doesn't want anything to do with dragon killing. For crying out loud, she spends time helping sick birds."

Gobber shrugs his shoulders, knowing full well how both Stoick children are, having spent most of his life watching the pair grow.

"But let's face the facts Stoick you won't, be around forever."

Stoick sighed. As much as he wants to just lock both of his children away and hide them from this cruel world, he will be doing more harm than good to protected them.

"So, what are you going to do about it Stoick?" Gobber asked.

* * *

Just keep breathing, just keep breathing. I try to remind myself as Stoick is looming over me with a grim smile, Hiccup is looking between us with curiosity.

"Son. Go to your room, this is between you're sister and I."

This isn't good, quick abounded ship!

Hopefully he doesn't notice my eyes, looking for any escape route, damn it he blocked the door.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not happening."

I laugh to myself, he doesn't know what I was thinking. I mean, it's not like I was going to run out of the house and wait until he just accepts the fact that, I do not want to kill dragons. My brother wants nothing more, but to kill a dragon and prove his worth. I however, am very much the opposite and kind of another disappointment to Stoick the Vast. Only I just don't cause as much trouble, I have the skill to take down a Deadly Nadder if I wish to or at least, brutally injured the thing, but I want nothing to do with dragon killing.

And it's a well-known fact, all though, I will admit. I am just as worst, as the killer themselves, since I help make the weapons.

Yay, I'm a hypocrite. I tell myself with a pinch of sarcasm.

"Daughter we need to talk. It has come to mind that you are now old enough to take part in dragon training."

I sigh in defeat, there was no use in running, dad's not due to look for the nest, since they've just gotten back.

"Which means you will be needing this." he walks over towards the table and hands me an axe. "And this."

I sallow, as he places a viking helmet on top of my head. When a teen enters dragon training, it's a sign that your childhood is over and once, completed then you are expect, to help fighting dragons. Not putting out fires or working in the forge if you have the talent, you are expect to kill them on sight. Which means, I'll probably end up working side by side my father after dragon training, unless he says otherwise.

Now a really good time to faint.

"Dad ... I don't want to kill dragons."

He chuckles fondly.

"Yes you do, it's in your blood."

I snort mentally, nobody is born to kill, there trained to.

"I know," I go along. "But I just don't think I'm cut out to, be a all great and powerful dragon killer."

He forces a smile and gestures towards me.

"Yes you are," he chuckles.

"Maybe I can, be something else. Like working in the forge or better yet, going under Gothi as an appreciate to become a healer."

Gothi is one of the village elders and the healer of Berk, she's also the judge at the end of dragon training.

"This is serious daughter. When you carry this axe you carry all of us."

I had a sudden rush of deja vu, flood over me.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked and I took a deep breath.

Sigh. "Deal."

Stoick nods in approve and a small smile.

"Good, take care, do me proud and good luck."

Watching as he leaves the room and out the front door, I walk slowly up the stairs and once in my room, I can't help, but throw the axe on the other side and away from me, before dropping down to the floor and rubbing a hand through my hair.

Why am I here? I asked myself. Hiccup will bring the peace, between dragons and viking, with or without me. So why was I force to suffer through this.

I'm will aware of the door opening, but I refused to acknowledge it as my brother walks in, rubbing a hand over his other arm.

"Hey," I quietly said.

"You alright?"

I give him a grim smile and open up my arms, he doesn't hesitant to move forward and hug with me. You can't stay mad at him no matter how much you try, I don't know why people seem to hate him for just being small.

"I'm fine."

"Can you tell me a story?" he asked and I snort.

A warm smile on my lips, before nodding and crisscrossing my legs and facing little brother.

"Yeah. Once upon time ..."

* * *

Thank you for the three favs, five follows and a big shout out to Mariah (Guest) for you're lovely reivew. Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciate.


End file.
